Do you know this song?
by Angelwarrior-Setsuna
Summary: Yes...i know a song...


This is gonna be the funniest, weirdest and most craziest fanfic I've ever written.ENJOY!!!!  
  
Duo: *walks into the room humming a song that no one knows* Hey.HEY Heero! Heero: *looks up at Duo who is waving frantically* Duo: I have to sing this song for you.IT'S SO GREAT!!! Heero: You sing? *grins evilly* I think not. Duo: *starts hopping around Heero* Please? PLEASE?! Pretty please, Heeeewwwwoooo! Heero: *looks up* Go ahead, Maxwell. Duo: *takes a deep breathe* . *breathes out* I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. Heero: *covers his ears with his hands and yells* Stop.STOP.STOP!!!!! I don't wanna hear it!!! Duo: *in the background of Heero's screaming* I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, *claps loudly* and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. *takes a deep breathe*. *breathes out* I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. Trowa: *walks in with a gun pointed to his forehead* You're tempting me again Duo! Heero: *shakes violently on the floor* Quatre: *pushes past Trowa, knocking the gun from his hand* Duo, I can't work with all this n. Hey, I like. Can I join in? Duo: *stops singing* Heero & Trowa: *sighs of relief can be heard* Duo: Sure! I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. Quatre: *joins in* I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. *breathes deep* I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. Trowa: This isn't helping Quatre!!! *Heero wrestles with Trowa on the floor for possession of the 'gun'* Heero: GIVE IT TO ME!!! If anyone's going first it's gonna be ME!!! Trowa: NO!!!! Wufei: *stands in the doorway *fire in his eyes* holding his katana threateningly* SHUT UP MAXWELL!!! *looks at Quatre who is merrily singing along* THAT GOES FOR YOU TO WINNER!!! Duo: *stops and blinks at Wufei, while Quatre continues on with the song* Quatre: I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and it's starting to get on mine. DUO!!! This song is so annoying.it's getting on my nerves. Wufei: *lowers his blade, after hearing them stop**turns around* Duo: *breathes in deeply* I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. *breathes in again his face a light blue* I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. Heero: *holds the gun *laughing maniacally* as Trowa lays on the floor unconscious* Trowa: *in his mind* At least I don't have to listen to that damn song.hey maybe I can think up a good dream. *tries to think up one, but instead a million Duo's appear singing happily* Dream Duo's: I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. Trowa: .they just don't wanna stop.AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Quatre & Heero: *now wrestling with each other* Quatre: No, Heero. You can't!!! Heero: Just give me the gun, Winner. Wufei: Maxwell!!! I'm warning you!!! Duo: *in the background* I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. *breathes deep* I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. *twirls around* Wufei: *swings his blade, blindly, missing Quatre and Heero by inches**his eyes widen* Duo: *stops singing**glares at Wufei, his braid lying 'lifeless' on the floor* You.c-cut.off.my.b-BRAID!!!! Wufei: *runs down the hall laughing* AT LEAST I GOT HIM TO STOP SINGING!!! Heero: *eyes turn black**smiles wickedly* Hey, Quatre. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. *breathes in and laughs hysterically* I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, and this is how it goes. Quatre: *jumps up, eyes wide* NO!!!!!!!! HEEROOO!!!!! STOP!!!!!!! *holds his head in his hands and screams* 


End file.
